


The Other 51!

by isnonstop



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: A collection of prompts from Tumblr. If you have a prompt you want me to write, send it on over!Pairings will be in the chapter title. Tags/warnings will be in the chapter notes.





	1. jeffmads

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the name of this because I totally forgot to mention that I was going to be trying to do "The Hamilton Challenge" where you write 51 things in 6 months. I was planning to do this for a while and I mentally told myself I started on April 1 but didn't announce it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
> _“Run.”_  
>  _“If the potion only makes you attack the people you love, I’ll be fine. I can stay here and stop you from attacking anyone you actually do love-”_  
>  _“I love you!” the villain snarled, concrete fracturing under their fingers. “Now run.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:**
> 
> **Alternate Universe - Modern, Alternate Universe - Magic, True Love's Kiss**

Thomas watched with horror as James was hit with the spell and promptly dropped to his knees. Thomas took a step towards him as James groaned in pain, hands digging into the ground, before stopping and turning to the figure that had cast the spell. The man was wearing a black cloak with a hood casting his face in shadows. 

“What did you do to him?” Thomas demanded, glancing over as his best friend knelt on the ground in clear pain. 

“What he deserved,” the figure said, voice completely devoid of emotion. 

“He doesn’t deserve this!” Thomas said, anger and worry clear in his eyes as he turned from James to the figure. “What did that spell do?”

“The spell causes him to attack the ones he loves,” the figure said. 

“What did you do that for?” Thomas demanded, stepping towards the figure. “What did he do to deserve that?”

“James knows what he did,” the figure said before disappearing. Thomas turned around and quickly moved to James’ side. He crouched down next to James and rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“James?”

“Run,” James said, voice hoarse as if he was straining to keep control over himself. 

Thomas shook his head, squeezing James’ shoulder, “If the potion only makes you attack the people you love, I’ll be fine. I can stay and stop you from attacking anyone you actually do love-“

“I love you!” James snarled, fingers digging into the dirt under him. Thomas froze, hand falling away from James’ shoulder as he stared at James. “Now, _run_!”

“You love me?” Thomas said, voice soft and amazing. 

“Thomas, leave,” James said, jaw tight and teeth grinding together. “Now.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Thomas said firmly, trying to sound calm even as his stomach was tight with fear. 

“Any second now I’m going to lose control and I’m going to hurt you, Thomas,” James said, glancing over at him. “You need to leave. Now.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Thomas repeated, wrapping a hand around James’ arm and squeezing. 

“I love you, Thomas, and I don’t want to hurt you,” James said through gritted teeth. 

“I love you too,” Thomas admitted softly. “And that’s why I’m staying. I trust you.”

“Thomas the spell-“

“I trust you,” Thomas repeated, helping James stand up. “And I love you and I know you won’t hurt me.”

“Thomas, please,” James groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he took a few deep breaths, trying to force away the violent thoughts in his head. “Please, leave me. I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll never forgive myself if I hurt you. I-“

Thomas kissed him, cutting off whatever James was rambling about. He cupped James’ cheeks gently, pulling the man close as he could. Thomas kept the kiss gentle and loving, fingers stroking over James’ cheeks gently. James gripped Thomas’ hair tight, pressing his chest to Thomas’ as the violent thoughts slowly faded away. He felt the knot in his chest untighten as Thomas broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to James’.

“So?” Thomas whispered, opening his eyes slowly to look at James. 

“So?” James breathed, gently running his fingers through Thomas’ hair. 

“Still feel like attacking me?” Thomas asked softly. 

“Nope,” James whispered, a small smile spreading across his lips. “You love me?”

“Yes,” Thomas whispered, leaning in and kissing James again softly. 

“Next time maybe we shouldn’t wait for a magic murder spell to make us confess things to each other,” James said, smiling. 

“That’s probably a good idea,” Thomas laughed, cupping James’ cheek and pulling him in for another loving kiss.


	2. jeffmads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> _"hey we're neighbors and don't talk much but the last rain storm we had blew my lawn flamingo into your backyard and I really want it back, my other ones getting lonely"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:**
> 
> **Alternate Universe - Modern, Neighbours, Fluff, Social Anxiety**

When James first moved looked at the house he fell in love with it instantly. Everything about it was perfect and beautiful; he hadn’t even bothered going home and thinking about it before placing an offer. His offer was almost instantly accepted and he moved in within the month. And for the first few months, he loved every part of living there. The house was perfect, the area quiet, the neighbours friendly but unobtrusive. James loved it.

And then the McElroy family moved away and he got a new neighbour. 

James didn’t hate this new neighbour. He couldn’t hate someone he’d had exactly two interactions within the three months since said neighbour moved in but he certainly didn’t like him either. 

Firstly, the new neighbour - a Thomas Jefferson - was loud. And seemed to be constantly fighting with someone on the phone. James was pretty good at blocking him out but that was beside the point. It was the principle of the matter. 

Second, Jefferson had a ridiculously expensive and flashy car that he would drive in circles around the block. Multiple times a week. On multiple occasions, James wondered if he had some sort of compulsion that made him do that or if Jefferson was just showing off to prove that he was far wealthier than the others in the neighbourhood. Which then led James to question why he bothered buying a house in that neighbourhood anyway. 

But by far the most annoying thing about his new neighbour was the pair of ridiculous and extremely ugly lawn flamingos that Jefferson had set up in his yard almost immediately after moving him. James hated him. He hated those pink plastic birds more than he had ever hated anything and often found that he had to stop himself from sneaking over there in the middle of the night and stealing them. He hated them and would not be sad at all to see them disappear.

But of course, because the universe loved to torture him, one morning he woke up to find one of the flamingos in his backyard. It was as if the universe was taunting him. James was out in the garden, cleaning up leaves and a few branches that had fallen during the heavy rainstorm the night before, when he spotted the cursed pink bird under a pile of leaves. He huffed in annoyance before going to pick the thing up and glared at it before tossing it to the side and continuing his tidying up. He’d return it to Jefferson later. Or maybe not.

It didn’t take long for James to finish cleaning his yard and once he was finished he went inside to make something to eat since it was nearing lunchtime. He had just finished making a simple salad and sat down to eat when his doorbell rang. James sighed and went to answer it. He opened it to find his newest and most frustrating neighbour, Thomas Jefferson standing in front of him with a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Um, hi,” Jefferson said, sounding terribly nervous which made James’ brow furrow a bit. The man never sounded nervous when yelling at his, apparently extremely idiotic, coworker on the phone. “I’m ah, I’m Thomas, your neighbour. And, ah, I know we don’t talk much, but, um the rain storm blew my lawn flamingo into your yard, and ah, well, I’d, ah, I’d really like it back, please? Um, my other one’s getting lonely.” 

“Getting lonely?” James asked incredulously, eyes wide as he stared at Jefferson, who seemed to deflate. His shoulders hunched and he nervously fiddled with his shirt sleeves as he stared at the floor. 

“Um, n-nevermind,” Jefferson said, chewing on his lip. “You can, um, you can just throw it away.” He gave a small shaky nod before turning and walking down the path away from James’ door.

“Wait!” James said, quickly moving down the steps and following him. “Wait, Thomas. I didn’t mean- wait.” Thomas stopped walking but didn’t turn around. His shoulders were still hunched and James could see that he was still fidgeting with his shirt sleeves. “I didn’t mean to offend you or anything, Thomas. I was just surprised.”

“I know it’s odd,” Thomas said softly, almost too softly for James to hear. 

“It is,” James agreed, walking around to stand in front of Thomas. He reached out and rested a hand gently on the man’s arm, making him look up. “But it’s also cute.” The look of surprise and delight in Thomas’ eyes made James smile and give his arm a gentle squeeze. “The flamingo’s in the back. Come, let’s go get it. And you should stay for lunch, as an apology for offending you.”

Thomas gave his head a little shake, looking over at James as they walked towards the door. “You don’t, um, you don’t have to do that.” 

“I want to,” James looked over and smiled, resting a hand on Thomas’ back as he ushered him inside. 


	3. jeffmads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> _how about a prompt where james and thomas are important politicians and they have a secret affair but one day the whole world find out about them bc of some photos or other stuff? ;]]]]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:**
> 
> **Alternate Universe - Modern, Politicians, Non-consensually forced to come out**

Part of James always knew that this could never last. When they were young and just getting started in their political careers, no one was really looking making it easy to have this relationship without fear of being discovered. No one questioned the long hours they spent together since they were interns working for the same Congressman. They could easily sidestep questions about them spending vacations and holidays at each other’s homes with a simple explanation of their childhood friendship and no other living family. Keeping things quiet worked for them; while Thomas was loud and obnoxious about his political opinions he was much more tight-lipped about his personal life. And James had always been much more soft-spoken about things and felt no need to broadcast his relationship to the world. But of course, the more successful their political careers became the more people started watching them and paying more attention to their actions. And when Thomas was named as George Washington’s Secretary of State, he was thrust directly into the limelight, making it much harder for him to hide his relationship with James, a newly appointed senator. But for a while, they managed it. 

Until the pictures came were published.

James was sat in his office, answering a few emails and listening to Thomas’ latest interview, when an intern rushed into his office.

“Senator Madison,” the intern said nervously, clutching a tablet to her chest. 

“Yes, Cleo?” James said, looking up at her. 

“You need to look at this,” she said, stepping over to his desk and resting the tablet on his desk. 

“Let me just finish this email,” he said, looking back at his computer.

“This is pretty important, sir,” Cleo said, nudging the tablet a little closer to him. James sighed and turned from his computer, grabbing the tablet and looking down at the screen. 

“Oh,” James breathed at picture clearly displayed on the front page of some tabloid website. It was clearly him and Thomas, foreheads pressed together with Thomas’ arms draped over James’ shoulders. It was clearly intimate and there was no way to deny that fact, no way to brush this off and simply a friendship thing. James chewed on his bottom lip as he glanced up at Cleo. “Get Secretary Jefferson on the phone.”

“Yes, sir,” Cleo said before rushing out of his office. 

—

James wasn’t able to get ahold of Thomas all day. Thomas’ assistant told him that: 

“Secretary Jefferson is in meetings all day, sir, I will get him to call you when he gets a moment.”

Which was worrying since James knew Thomas’ schedule as well as he knew his own and Thomas only had one meeting scheduled that day. So he assumed that the news of that photo had also reached the White House and that was the reason Thomas was suddenly busy all day. He kept trying though. Because before he could give his intern any direction on how to handle this situation he needed to talk to his partner. 

It wasn’t until that evening that he was finally about to talk to Thomas. When he got home his found his apartment door unlocked and the kitchen light on. James sighed, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up before heading into the kitchen to find Thomas leaning against the counter with a mug of tea in hand. 

“Thomas?” James said softly, moving over and resting his head on Thomas’ chest. 

“So I’m guessing you saw the pictures as well,” Thomas whispered, resting a hand on James’ back.

“Yeah, Cleo brought them to my attention,” James said, wrapping his arms around Thomas’ waist and hugging him tightly. “What is Washington saying?”

“He didn’t get much of a word in with Hamilton ranting for nearly two hours straight,” Thomas sighed. “But he reminded me of the fact that a large part of his election campaign involved support for the LGBT community so we have the full support of the White House behind us.”

“That’s good,” James pulled back slightly, looking up at Thomas. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know,” Thomas sighed, putting down his mug of tea. “But we can’t just ignore it so we’ve got to do something.”

James nodded slowly, leaning up and kissing Thomas, one hand cupping the side of his face. Thomas sighed, kissing him back gently, shifting him closer. 

“We’ll figure it out,” James whispered, pulling back slightly and resting his forehead against Thomas’. “It will all be okay.”

“I know,” Thomas whispered, smiling slightly. “We’ve got each other so we’ll be okay.”

James smiled, leaning in and kissing him again. “I love you, Thomas.”

“I love you too,” Thomas whispered, smiling into James’ lips.


	4. lams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> _angel au where one of them is an angel sent to guard the other who doesn't believe in angels. Cue crazy shenanigans & ridiculous 'he's not an angel that was just...' + omg he's an angel and I'm in love with him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:**
> 
> **Alternate Universe: Modern, Angels**

Alex glared down at John from his perch sitting on the footboard of the human’s bed. He’d been watching John for hours while he slept off the alcohol that was coursing through his system. The reckless human had almost gotten himself killed in a fight with some other reckless human at the club - again. And if it didn’t go against everything that was his existence as an angel he would kill John himself so he didn’t have to deal with the human anymore. But Alexander was an angel and he wasn’t allowed to harm humans, especially the human under his protection. Alex huffed when John started to wake up, watching the way the human’s face scrunched up in pain from what was sure to be a killer hangover. 

“Fuck,” John groaned, rubbing a hand over his face as he sat up and flinched at the sight of Alexander sitting on his footboard. John squinted at him, once again cursing the slight glow that came off of Alexander. “What’re you doing?”

“Watching you sleep,” Alex said bluntly, glaring at him. “Because I am, as I’ve mentioned countless times before, your guardian angel.”

“I don’t believe in angels,” John said, flopping back down to stare up at the ceiling. 

“I literally saved your life last night by flying you away from that awful place you call a club when that man wanted to kick your ass and you still don’t believe I’m an angel?” Alex huffed, shifting to kneel on the foot of John’s bed before crawling up towards him. “What do I need to do to convince you that I’m an angel and I’m here to protect your trouble seeking ass because according to my boss you have some big destiny or whatever.”

“Your boss who is God,” John said, watching as Alexander climbed on top of him and straddled his lap, hands settling on either side of John’s head. 

“As I said the last hundred times you’ve said that,” Alex said, glaring down at John, “my boss is not God. God is like the CEO and my boss is a division leader.” 

“Right,” John scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I still don’t believe you.”

Alex half growled half growled as his jaw tensed. “You are a ridiculous human and I can’t wait until you fulfil whatever destiny you have so I can be rid of you.”

“Well, the feeling is mutual,” John said, head tilting a bit as he watched Alexander. “Now, get off me so I can get some aspirin and go back to sleep.” 

Alex huffed, disappearing from in front of John and reappearing a moment later once again sitting on the footboard. He was watching John with a raised eyebrow as if challenging him to come up with some normal explanation for how he did that. John just huffed and rolled over to get some aspirin from his side table. He was far too hungover to deal with Alexander right now. 


	5. jeffmads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> _“Are you really flirting with me right now?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags**
> 
> **Alternate Universe - Modern, Sick fic**

James wrapped his blankets tighter around himself, burying himself deeper in his little blanket nest as he stared at the tv. He’d been cocooned away in his bedroom hours ago, wanting to spend the day resting so he’d feel even a little better for work the next day. He was glad he had gotten sick over the weekend but being sick sucked.

“James?” Thomas said, pushing open the bedroom door and slipping inside. He was carrying a tray that was loaded with snacks and drinks, along with James’ next dose of medicine. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like death wrapped their cold hands around me and is trying to drag me down to hell,” James said before coughing. He groaned in pain as the coughing made his head hurt more.

“Well, you sure don’t look it,” Thomas said with a wink, resting the tray on the side table.

“Are you really flirting with me right now?” James said, sniffling as he grabbed another tissue and wiped his nose. “And badly at that?”

Thomas shrugged unapologetically, grabbing the pills and handing them to James with a glass of water. James huffed, taking them and swallowing them down quickly.

“I’m so tired,” he groaned, shifting around until he was laying in the middle of their bed.

“So sleep,” Thomas said, sitting down next to him and running his fingers through James’ hair.

“Can’t,” James grumbled. “I can’t sleep without you.”

“Aww,” Thomas cooed, smiling. “You do love me.”

“We’ve been married for almost a decade, Thomas,” James said, glaring up at his husband. “Of course I love you.”

“Still, it’s nice to be needed,” Thomas said, giving his shoulder a little shrug. “Budge over.”

“I’ll get you sick,” James said but shifted over so Thomas could climb into the blanket nest as well.

“I’ll be okay,” Thomas said, pulling James into his arms. “I’ve got a kickass immune system. Now rest, my love. I don’t want to go to work tomorrow without you.”


	6. jeffmads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> _"Uh oh, I know that look. What do you want?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:**
> 
> **Alternate Universe - Modern, Office Setting**

James was sat at his desk working on an email to Washington, the last thing he needed to get done that day before he could go home for the weekend. He had hoped to finish up work early that day since he wasn’t feeling great and wanted to get home to rest, but of course the universe had other plans and around mid-day there had been a major crisis that he’d had to solve which meant he hadn’t been able to finish any of his work until hours after he’d planned to be done.

James signed off the email with a sigh, making sure the PDF file was attached before hitting send and leaning back in his chair. He took a second to just sit there, eyes closed and breathing deeply, before standing and packing up his things. He stuffed his laptop into his bag, grabbing his phone and tucking it into his pocket before slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving his office.

“James!” Thomas called, half-jogging down the hall with a stack of files in his hands. “James!”

James turned around to face him as Thomas came to stop right in front of him, staring at James with wide eyes and a slight pout on his lips, making James groan.

“I know that look,” he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “What do you want?”

“I need your help,” Thomas said, voice pleading. “I’ve got that big proposal that was due today but I didn’t finish because of that massive drama today and I need to get it done but I can’t finish this all by myself and I need your help.”

James sighed again, closing his eyes for a moment before nodding. “Alright fine. But you’re paying for dinner.”

“Thank you!” Thomas exclaimed happily, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to James’ lips. “Love you.”

“I love you too, Thomas,” James said, kissing him sweetly before taking the files from his hands. “I’ll get set up in Conference Room C. You go order us dinner.”

“Thai?” Thomas asked, already pulling out his phone. James nodded before turning and heading towards the conference room.


	7. Ot5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> _“Oh. My. God”_  
>  _“What?”_  
>  _“He’s in a suit. And looks fucking hot”_
> 
> The ship for this one I have dubbed ot5 aka Aaron/Alexander/Hercules/Lafayette/John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags: Alternate Universe - Modern, Fluff**
> 
> This is all [David’s](https://biconburr.tumblr.com) fault. 
> 
> Starring:  
> Cleve September as John Laurens (specifically Cleve in his Olivier Awards Ceremony suit)  
> Tarinn Callander as Hercules Mulligan  
> Ash Hunter as Alexander Hamilton  
> Daveed Diggs as Lafayette (nb they/them)  
> Leslie Odom Jr as Aaron Burr

“I feel ridiculous,” John called from behind the privacy screen in Hercules’ studio.

“I’m sure you look wonderful,” Hercules said, adjusting the hem of the dress he was working on for his newest client. “Come out here so I can make sure the fit is correct.”

“I don’t want to,” John said and Hercules could hear the pout in his voice. He sighed, resting down the needle and thread before standing up and going over to the screen.

“John,” Hercules said, voice gentle and filled with love. “Please come out. I’m sure you look wonderful. And if you don’t I will scrap the entire suit and start over.”

“I feel ridiculous,” John repeated before stepping out from behind the screen.

“Oh,” Hercules exhaled softly at the sight of him, entire body filling with the warmth of his love for John and eyes darkening with desire. Nothing brought Hercules more joy then seeing his loves wearing his designs. And considering it took years to convince John to wear a suit, Hercules was extra excited and would have been happy no matter how the outfit turned out. It was just icing on the cake that John looked absolutely amazing.

“Oh?” John said, biting his lip and looking down. His dark curls created a curtain over his face, hiding his flushed cheeks and nervous gaze. Hercules stepped closer, resting a hand on John’s cheek and tilting his head up. He smiled, leaning in and pressing a light, loving kiss on his lips.

“You look stunning, my love,” Hercules whispered, rubbing his thumb gently over John’s jawline.

“I still feel ridiculous,” John whispered, but a small, shy smile spread across his lips as he leaned into Hercules’ touch.

—-

“Are you sure they’re going to like it?” John asked, nervously fiddling with Hercules’ fingers as they made their way up to their apartment. It had taken some convincing but eventually Hercules managed to get John to agree to wear the suit home so Alexander, Aaron, and Lafayette could see him in it as well.

“They’re going to love it,” Hercules said, for what was probably the millionth time.

“If they laugh at me I’m not having sex with you for a week,” John said, a determined look in his eye.

Hercules laughed, pulling John in for a kiss before unlocking their apartment door. He dragged John inside and shut the door behind them before stepping away from him.

“Wait here,” Hercules said, pressing another gentle kiss to John’s lips before heading down the hallway to the living room. John huffed but stayed where he was, listening to the sound of Hercules’ voice from the living room. He couldn’t quite make out what was being said and that made him all the more nervous. He fiddled with the sleeves of his suit jacket, brushing hair out of his face a couple times as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

“John!” Hercules finally called, peaking his head out from the living room with a smile. “You can come in now.”

John swallowed before giving a small nod and walking down the hall. His entrance into the living room was met with silence. Which did nothing to assuage John’s nerves. Hercules took his hand and dragged him into the middle of the room, presenting him to their other partners who were all sat on the couch. John ducked his head, not wanting to see their reactions, knowing they probably thought what John felt - ridiculous.

“Fuck,” Alexander was first to break the silence as he so often was. “God, John. You look amazing.”

“Oui, mon amour,” Lafayette said, their voice airy and light. It reminded John of the first time Lafayette had confessed their feelings for him and a pleasant warmth spread through him. “Tu est magnifique.”

“Thanks,” John whispered, peaking up at them through his hair as Hercules squeezed his hand. The only one not to speak was Aaron, who sat there silently staring at him. John swallowed, ducking his head back down as he waited for Aaron’s reaction. Out of all of his partners, Aaron was the one whose reaction John had been most worried about. Suits were Aaron’s thing and he always looked so stunningly good in them. John probably looked mediocre in comparison.

Silently, Aaron stood and walked over to John. He brushed the hair out of John’s face before tilting his chin up and smiling.

“You look fucking amazing, John,” Aaron whispered, leaning in to kiss him gently. John melted instantly, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Aaron’s neck.

“Does this mean you’ll wear suits more often?” Alexander asked, jumping up from his seat on the couch to come over and steal a couple kisses from Hercules and John. Lafayette followed quickly, standing on John’s other side while Hercules crowded in close to his back, creating a little circle of love surrounding John.

“Maybe,” John shrugged, resting his head on Aaron’s shoulder and smiling.

Maybe suits weren’t totally awful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
